The goal is to develop procedures for the objective detection of reactions to foods due to hypersensitivity of the immunologic category, in contrast to adverse reactions to foods such as lactose intolerance or psychologic disorder. The approach is to measure the products of immunologic reactions, for example histamine, and specific antibodies in conjunction with double-blind food challenges.